Mahora's Ripper
by Angelico Daemonis
Summary: Jack is back and is thrown into the dimension of Negima What will happen, will it be bad, probably OcxMass harem Rated M for adult content, language, violence, and psychotic authors.
1. Mahora's Ripper Prologue

**Guess who's back, back again, Jack is back, tell some friends. For those who got this joke funny ain't it. Yeah I know I've got to put this in I DON'T OWN WITHOUT ME BY EMINEM. Well here my story starting out the same as the Ripper Brothers fic I'm writing, but without Eric as some of you may read soon and Jack fifteen now instead of eight. You know the deal you flame I sneak into your house and slit your throat while you sleep okay. So here it is Mahora's Ripper Prologue.**

…...**.**I sat on MY father's couch waiting for the common scolding from** m**y father about me always being here instead of going out to be insane like I used to, but I never did see My dad. I thought something was wrong so I went to check on him in his office which just happened to be Hell (For those of you who haven't found out yet yes my dads the devil). I walked into the throne room only to see a bright flash as my father opened a portal to yet another dimension forcing me out of my demonic form, and throwing me a duffel bag filled with my clothes and holding my weapons. "Well my son, I was hoping it didn't come to this but I'm kicking you out have fun at school I had a friend of mine get you a teaching position at a middle school in Japan."He called out as the portal sucked me in." And don't forget to find a girlfriend or twelve." That was the last thing I heard before I was sucked out of the dimension and cast into another one that was different in every way.

I woke to a bunch of adults standing over me with several teens wearing what seemed to be a school uniform standing behind the wearily watching me. I did what my evil sense of humor commanded me to do I faked a seizure this elicited several gasps from the teens but apparently the adults saw through it. "Stop scaring these kids" shouted a man in a suit wearing glasses. Suddenly I felt a slight stinging sensation on my cheek and shoulder. I looked and saw that a female had drawn a sword and cut my cheek and what I assumed was a teen with the figure of a grown woman had drawn pistols and grazed my shoulder with a warning shot."If you people value your lives you will apologize for attacking me and tell me what is going on now." I commanded standing at my full height which was very tall for a fifteen year old as I was 6ft 2in total."Do as he said we cant fight him you all can sense his power we would die before we got a hit." said the dark skinned girl who had shot me. All the students suddenly backed up and the adults walked forward. "Hello, my name is Takamichi I'm a teacher at this school we came here in response to a massive power surge you emitted. If you would please tell us why you came here."said the one in the suit with the glasses."Well I was sent to this place to see the head of the middle school apparently my father contacted him and told him I was coming."At that a small elderly man appeared in front of me claiming to be the principle."Welcome to Mahora Academy please follow me I've made preparations for your arrival" I followed the old man who identified himself as the principle, Konoemon Konoe. He told me my father had arranged for me to teach here for a while and that I would have a student teacher to help me named Negi Springfield."When do I start and do you have a class roster for me to use so that we can avoid a very awkward scene when I know nobody name?"

"Yes, here you'll be taking over Takamichi's class."

"Good anything else also where am I gonna stay."

"You'll be staying with Mana and Kaede, please don't try anything funny seeing as I cant fire you but I can be sued for your actions"

"No promises, but I'll try"

With that I left the room and using the map and roster managed to get my self to the dorm. I wondered around till I found the room I put my key in the door and walked into the room luckily the students wouldn't be in till tomorrow so I wont have to answer questions about this till tomorrow.

I gathered my stuff and walked down to the wash room if it could be called that it was massive I hoped no one would come in because when wet my mind becomes lax and my form flickers. Partly to my dismay but also to my enjoyment the moment I got into the bath the door creaked open to reveal the extremely large breasted nurse Shizuna. I watched as she walked toward the bath directly at me with out seeing me, so I did the only thing I could I held my breath and dived under only to momentarily have her sit on my back forcing me flat to the floor of the bath.

"Strange the bath seems to have gained a padded ledge as well as a bubble function, Wait a minute."

As soon as the words came out her mouth I reached my oxygen limit and burst out of the water throwing her off of me and into the water.

"Sorry about that I just was a little scared of what you would do if you found me in here."

"Who are you and what are you doing here this is a girls school, this is not a place for extremely hot teens."

"Well you see I'm teaching here starting tomorrow and wait did you just call me hot."

"N-no shut up that is not what I said that would be inappropriate seeing as your underage and a coworker starting tomorrow, can we just forget this happened?"

"Sure I'll see you tomorrow probably."

"God it was huge that thing had to be fifteen inches long!" Shizuna thought to herself causing a small stream of blood to trickle out her nose into the bath.

Well I need to make a mental note chose a bath that is at least waist deep when standing when I go to shower I think she saw Jack Jr. when I stood up, which would be very embarrassing if I hadn't heard what I heard when she was talking. I'm surprised though that a woman of that caliber thinks I'm hot. I guess it's my genes kicking in from finally hitting puberty at fourteen. Of course I wasn't saying I was bad looking after all my past endeavors left me with a very sexy scar running down my face over my right eye giving me that rustic look as well as the very well sculpted muscles that came from lifting thousands of pounds of weight during my training when I was four and five. With that off my mind I slowly made my way back to the dorm and proceeded to collapse onto the futon in the middle of the room.

…... I woke the next morning at six, got dressed in my normal outfit a white tee, grey hoodie, black leather jacket with red designs running down the arms and back of it, I wore black jeans with seven chains running from each front pocket to the respective back pocket with my black cowboy boots on. I really didn't feel like getting there late or right before the bell so I opened a shadow door and just stepped into the class room unlocking the door propping it open and sitting behind the largest desk after I had written my name on the board in Japanese and English and waited for my students to arrive. First came in two little twin who at first I thought were lost till I checked the roster deciding to ignore the fact the looked ten then the rest of my class filled in except for two and my assistant teacher. I looked up from a book I had took from a friend when I went to another dimension called Make-out Paradise to see two very mature girls standing there one I recognized as the one who had shot me the other was the one I found hiding out in the woods watching my arrival. I checked the roster to see who they were and realized they were my room mates for the next few years. As soon as Mana noticed I was her teacher she walked up and apologized for shooting me, but I played it off and showed her that there wasn't even a wound which gave her a puzzled look. As she walked away I couldn't help but feel like I had met he before. Just then the two missing students ran in with a ten year old who I proceeded to throw out the class room into the hallway until I heard him say he was the student teacher and I let him in. Seeing as had been reading most of the class hadn't seen my face, but as I looked around all I saw was blushes every girl in the class was dumbfounded by my looks. Suddenly a girl called out "O My God he's hot!" causing me to blush which sent the girls into all out fawn fest at the cuteness of me blushing.

"Excuse me sensei but just how old are you?" called out Kazumi

"Well if you girls must know I'm fifteen and to answer what I believe is the next question yes I am single." I casually replied to the class causing some of the girls to turn to each other in an attempt to call dibs on me, but were silenced by a noise that reverberated from my throat that caused pure primal fear within them causing them to become silent.

"Thank you now if you would please take a seat while we go around the room introducing our selves shall we? Okay them since this is English I wish for you to introduce yourselves in the way westerners do. To start us of I'm Jack, Jack D. Ripper, this caused many girls to write something in a small black book. I nodded to the student teacher who the introduced himself as Negi Springfield. This continued until the whole class had gone.

"Alright class lets get started."

…...**Yeah I know not the best place to end it but WTF its 12 and I'm tired well please review and pm if you have any question. Oh so there are no surprises Jack will do a lot of fighting and will be overpowered a lot, like beat Negi in a hit overpowered even after the big power up he goes through sorry but that is just how I'm doing this one.**


	2. Jack-sensei

**Hey so I checked that traffic graph thing and was really surprised to see that fifteen people had already read my prologue, that really got me motivated to try to write another chapter so here it is chapter 1: Jack-sensei.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Negima ha ha can't sue me suckers.**

…... I had expected a smaller reaction to me being the same age as them from my students but I didn't count on the fact that to them I looked like a teen dream idol or something. I had started the lesson and hadn't had any fights break out until the class-rep stood up telling me to look at my student teacher who had fallen asleep in his desk next to the window. I very calmly walked to his desk and stood over him seeing he fell asleep looking at the roster probably trying to remember the names.

"Okay, lets just let him sleep I'm not really that strict on something so meaningless."

"How can you say something like that your supposed to teach us and him so how come he gets to sleep." called out a girl in the back.

"Simply because I will discuss this with him later when we are alone so that I won't frighten those of you who scare easily," I said becoming annoyed "but if it's so serious I'll wake him."

Once again the noise reverberated through my throat causing everyone to freeze and causing Negi to wake up.

"There will be no sleeping in my class from now on are we clear Mr. Springfield."

"Yes, sir I'm so sorry I was just trying to learn the names and felt drowsy."

"Look none of you have to show me respect with a title if you want to show me that you respect me act like you do."

There was a collective yes around the room from all the students except one who sat in the back, whose name as I recalled was Evangeline. I decided she would be one of the ones I would get to know better soon.

"Seeing as we're low on time after this discussion I'm declaring a mandatory class meeting in the clearing in the woods forty meters west of here in an hour."

This made some students sigh at having to go into the woods but most were happy because they thought this was their chance to get closer to me. I really had to think hard on how to set up the bonding exercises I had planned for the class so I waited till everyone was out of the room the used a shadow door to get to the clearing. When the students arrived I separated them into two groups the sexy and hot ones and the others I sent Negi off with the others and stayed in the clearing just observing the actions of the girls as they sat around me. I finally got bored seeing them blush when my gaze trailed over them and decided to break the silence.

"Okay, I'm gonna assume that you know that this is an exercise to tell me more about your interests and to show you some things about me, and I figured you being teenagers you'd been interested in this." I said wheeling a karaoke machine out from the woods into the clearing. Every girls face lit up seeing their favorite thing to do in front of them. From what they picked I could tell their personality many of them are energetic seeing as they picked fast pop song a few picked traditional music and Asuna picked out a song by Disturbed called Ten Thousand Fists. When they finished we all clapped I walked up to Asuna and told her to come see me when this is finished she agreed and I walked off to my spot only to be grabbed by most of the girls asking me to sing a song for them. I finally caved and walked up to the machine and chose a song.

"I'm gonna apologize ahead of time because I can't really sing that well, but this should tell all of you a lot about me if you know how to relate music to personality."

**For You By ****Staind**

**To my mother, to my father,  
It's your son or it's your daughter,  
Are my screams loud enough for you to hear me?  
Should I turn this up for you?**

I sit here locked inside my head  
Remembering everything you said  
The silence gets us nowhere!  
Gets us nowhere way too fast!

The silence is what kills me  
I need someone here to help me  
But you don't know how to listen  
And let me make my decisions

I sit here locked inside my head  
Remembering everything you said  
The silence gets us nowhere!  
Gets us nowhere way to fast!

All your insults and your curses make  
me feel like I'm not a person  
And I feel like I am nothing but  
you made me so do something  
'Cause I'm fucked up because you are  
Need attention, attention you couldn't give

I sit here locked inside my head  
Remembering everything you said  
The silence get us nowhere!  
Gets us nowhere way to fast.

**...**When I finished I expected to hear the sounds of disappointment but instead they all cheered and I looked to the screen and It said I had gotten a perfect score. Well I guess I could sing okay.

"Jack-sensei that was amazing where did you learn to sing like that?" asked Asuna. This caused me to flick her on the forehead.

"No sensei you all can just call me Jack from now on I don't like honorifics they make me feel like an old man when I'm just fifteen." There was a collective yes going through the crowd, but I still heard one say sensei. I used my advanced hearing to pick out the source of the mishap and saw that it was Mana, but I couldn't give any special treatment even though I really wanted to, so I used my high speed movement to try to flick her but as I neared her she pulled out a silenced pistol and shot me in the stomach realizing she had shot me again she rushed to my side and began to apologize.

"It's okay your kick hurt more than I thought it would though." I said winking.

Once the group saw that I was fine they quieted down and I said one last thing.

"Goodnight you may return to your dorms except for you, Mana and Asuna, I would like to talk to you two."

Once the students had left I walked towards Mana and Asuna. I instructed Mana to go to the other side of the clearing while I talked with Asuna, which she complied to. After she left I turned to Asuna.

"Asuna, I know this is against the rules, but your beautiful and extremely strong willed and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out some time?"

"Well that is a lot to think about Jack but sure I would love to go out with you."

"Thank you for giving me this chance, but I have to tell you one thing I'm a polygamist so I take on multiple girlfriends and wives because my family is dieing out, and I need to know if you'll be willing to share me with others, but make no mistake I will treat all of you like queens and spend time with you all."

Asuna agreed as long as I don't neglect her. I told her she could go home and I want over to Mana and looked her in the face, she was trying to hide a blush but failed horribly so I started the conversation myself.

"Draw your pistols." She slowly complied then she looked at me questionably wondering what was going on. I took this as my cue to summon my twin pistols Judgment and Salvation, two massive revolvers that never ran out of ammo and shot incendiary bullets if were categorized would be a 450. caliber. Each had an intricate red design on the handle and barrel. Her eyes went wide in recognition of the guns.

"So, I was right it was you hello Jack hows it been with your dad?"

"Good but is that all I get from my childhood friend and ex-girlfriend."

"When will you tell her about what you are and I'm assuming you want to go out again sure your still sexy so I will go out with you."

"If you mean telling her that I'm a demon and that I'm going to be dating you and that your a half-demon then when she finds out about Negi."

We walked home after our conversation. I was glad I didn't have to tell her about the whole thing since she listened in on my and Asuna's talk."So where do you live on campus?"." Well lets just say we'll be at arms distance." She looked confused but I didn't really want to tell her that we were sharing a room. I walked her back to her dorm and we were about to kiss when our room mate opened the door yelling. "Where have you been there is some dudes stuff in our room!"

"Calm down Kaede its my stuff for the next few years we'll all be room mates." On that note they both proceeded to faint, so I laid them in their respective beds and went to sleep on the futon.

I woke later that night to feel something warm in front of me and had something soft in my hand. I squeezed to see if it was a pillow only to hear a soft moan come from in front of me. I opened my eyes to see that Mana had climbed into the bed with me. I repositioned my arms so that if Kaede woke before us she wouldn't think I was taking advantage of Mana while she slept. For the first time in a while a smile graced my lips and I felt like I would enjoy my time here at least until the rage came.

…...** Yes I know I'm a dirty ANIMAL but what can I say I've got to act my age. I've got to put this in here so I don't get sued so ****I don't own Disturbed Ten Thousand Fists or Staind For You ****I just think their awesome songs. Well please review and if you plan to be a constant reader please favorite.**


	3. The Roommate

**AN: Hey I just saw two reviews for this story and I would like to thank Argorok for the encouragement and I've got to say this hin247 has a very dirty mind, but so do I so it's cool.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except Jack and his awesomeness.**

…**...**I knew I had been asking for trouble when I fell asleep with Mana in my arms as I woke to a kunai held to my throat by the ninja I called my room mate who was releasing a large amount of killing intent by a normal persons standard, but seeing as I had spent years in a dimension where ninja that had demon lords in their stomach oozed killer intent at me during a war that my friend had convinced me to take part in earning me quite the prize, but that's a story for another time.

"You know your extremely cute when your jealous." I teased Kaede from my position. She started to stutter and that was just the opening I needed as I swept her feet out from under her and had summoned my gun and held it to her head before she could gather her thoughts, but she was quicker than I thought seeing as there was now a kunai buried in my shoulder. I looked up and saw the horrified face of a girl who had just stabbed her teacher.

I let a low laugh fill the room before ripping out the knife and licking the blade so that my blood wasn't on it. As I laughed Mana woke up and looked at me horrified at the hole in my shoulder, but as they watched the hole began to fade until it was just a scar.

"Damn, now I need a new shirt to wear." I said annoyed at the fact.

Mana and Kaede sweat dropped at my reaction to being stabbed by the second this early in the morning. Kaede just looked at me confused for a minute till I finally got annoyed enough to talk and I said but one sentence that shocked them both and caused them to look to another for assurance.

"I'm am the child of the devil, and I have a demon lord sealed within me."

I answered as if it was a casual question, but only received looks of shock and disbelief from the girls."Look it's a long story that can be told another time can we please go now I really don't want to be late and leave Negi alone to deal with the class?"I checked my watch and saw that unless we got there in five minutes we'd be late so I took the easy way I grabbed their hands and drug them through a shadow door into a supply closet and opened it. Pushing them out the using another trick I picked up called a hinge to change my self into a girl to walk out with out drawing attention till I went around the corner and change back as I reached the class.

I walked in to find Negi being close to molested by some of the girls which elicited another reverberating noise from my chest that struck fear into the heart of all that heard it, a little plus from the demon lord I have in me. Once the class had settled down I took roll and gave out the first assignment, A simple sheet that was designed to make a persons personality clear through a hundred questions. After seeing the amount of questions many of the girls moaned and sighed, but after some encouragement from Negi they started and many found it easy, but there was a few that were confused by the questions and asked for help, those few being Mana, Chiziru, Kaede, and Asuna as well as Ayaka, Kazumi, Yuna, and Makie. Several of the baka rangers as I understand from the conversations the class has while I try to teach. I looked up in surprise I actually thought everyone would understand the purpose of these questions and just answer them but these girls didn't of course they weren't tutored by every dead genius tat was sent to my father for their punishment. As class ended I instructed each girl to stay that had asked for help besides Mana and Asuna. They looked at me with puzzled faces as they sat on their desks and I paced behind mine.

Ayaka was the first to break the silence,"Are we in trouble or something?", she asked confused as to why they were here.

I sighed on the inside at having to explain this," Because you are the group that I'm going to talk to today about something very important, which is what do you know about me and what do you wish to know?"

This time it was Kazumi who spoke sounding rather excited," Well guessing because of the song you chose you childhood was rough and you have mental issues.", she answered quite honestly but instantly clapped a hand over her mouth once she realized she had said something that could be offensive.

"Well my childhood was rough, but I think I need to get a point across." I started to lift up my shirt to reveal my extremely buff body as well as the thousands of scars that created a map across my skin. I dug a bottle of water out and drank before reaching to my eye and pulling off the prosthetic I used to hide the scar running straight down my left eye. All the girls gasped even those that were turned on by the rough surface that was my chest and arms. Then I turned and showed them my back which was not scared but had an intricate design of multiple blades and gun barrels that were mainly dominated by two Identical scythes with red patterns and a roaring head at the start of the blade at the top of my back and my lower back was dominated by massive pistils that also had red patterns that began in the small of my back. Once I put my shirt back on a few of the girls looked disappointed at losing their eye-candy but at the same time were relieved not to see the sad memories etched into my skin by countless injuries.

"I would like to talk to each of individually before you leave so if you all of you except Kaede would wait outside I would be most obliged."

Reluctantly the girls complied and walked out. When the last of them walked out I turned to Kaede. "Got anything you'd like to say or ask before we talk."

"Yes, what do those tattoos represent?"

"I'm guessing you know about Negi." She nodded. I walked over to the windows and closed all the blinds so that nobody could see in at my little trick, but unknown to me Kazumi had slipped a small video camera on her desk to see what we did.

"Step back and watch me closely." I spoke quietly. My body began to glow a blazing red with swirls of black. When the glow died down I stood clothed in what seemed to be thousands of blades of obsidian that bent and swirled to form demonic armor, and in my hands were my twin black titanium pistols Judgment and Salvation and strapped to my back were my massive twin scythes made of obsidian with red patterns on the handle and blade that originated from a demons head, which I now called Damnation and Repentance.

She could only look at me in shock till she uttered one sentence under her breath "Damn he's hot when he looks like that." Me of course having super hearing heard every word she said.

"So getting a little jealous of Mana cause she's dating me and your not cause that's what it sounds like?" I teased only to she her shocked expression at the fact.

"N-no I'm not, wait your dating your student and your roommate isn't that not allowed here." She said embarrassed at the fact trying to hide her blush and failing horribly at doing so.

"Well the thing is I'm a polygamist and take on multiple girlfriends and I was wanting to know if you'd be one of them?" I said plainly only to receive a look of confusion at the question and then a smile and nod signaling that she would.

This continued with all the girls minus the whole tattoo thing cause the didn't need to know yet. I walked walked home exhausted I currently had eight girlfriends that I had to keep happy and content so that I didn't offend or hurt them. I walked into the dorm room and looked into the mirror. Now I wasn't bad looking by any standers. I had jet black hair that was currently ruffled so that I had that rebel look and my eyes, I loved my eyes because they were unique they shifted color with my mood currently they looked as though I had storms in my irises so I was exhausted and troubled.

I couldn't rest so I went out for a walk around campus. When I got to the edge of the woods I saw one of my students, Chachamaru, walking down a path towards a cottage. I figured that I would go and say hello, but she reached the house first, so I walked up to the door and knocked expecting Chachamaru to answer it but instead a short blond girl who was also in my class opened the door. Her name was Evangeline if I recalled correctly.

She just looked at me for a moment before speaking. "What are you I know your not human and I sense magical power leaking off you in waves."

"You know it's polite to invite a guest into the house before questioning them and accusing them of being a magical being." I joked in a sarcastic tone. She looked at me as if I was crazy then invited me in for tea.

While we drank the tea she asked once more what I was and what I was doing here so I answered truthfully. "I'm the son of the devil and Prince of Hell sent here so that I could get out of the house so basically I'm a demon that's stronger than you high daylight walkers."

"How did you know I was a vampire?" She asked shocked at the fact.

"Well, when I came here before school started I took a walk and ended up under the school at a seal specially designed to hold a vampire of a high power so I just asked the headmaster and he said it was you."

She started muttering quietly under her breath but I could still make out the words old bastard, giving away, and kill him. I just laughed which she took as an insult and lunged at my throat intent on killing me, but she was stopped by a gun barrel pointed at her heart and head. She laughed at first then she recognized the guns that were in my hand and backed away. "Where did you get those guns?" She asked in a worried tone.

"They were a gift from my father for my third birthday." I explained wondering how she knew about my guns. "That means your father is an old friend of Negi's dad, Nagi, and was here until twenty years ago taking part in a war on Mars."

"Look we can talk about this another time I just came to say hello, but since you know my secret like a few others I'll have to do something to buy your silence I guess."

"I can think of a few ways that you could earn it." She uttered already forming her perverted plan in her mind. "No, dirty stuff unless you agree to my conditions."" What?" "You must become one of my girlfriends."

"What do you mean one of your girlfriends?" "I'm a polygamist." "Okay I'll become one of them but first." She added with a sadistic tone. One word came out of my mouth before I was dragged to her bedroom for her to preform her evil little plan, and all that was heard from her room were my screams and her moans as she ravaged me as her payment.

I woke the next morning to find Evangeline laying next to me fully nude smiling as she ran her fingers down my scars causing me to shiver. I suddenly recalled the events that took place last night inside the room we currently sat in.

I finally got my whits about me and realized that when they finally found out about this my other girlfriends would kill me very harshly, so I did what any good man does in my situation I looked Evangeline in the eye and said very clearly. "Tell anyone and next time we do this I'll video tape it and give a copy to Alberio when I go to spar with him." That name seemed to strike fear into the very core of her being so much that she just nodded and didn't argue.

I looked to the clock in her room to see that it was about an hour before school, so I walked back to the dorms and got my favorite outfit out. It consisted of a black tee that was basically a copy of my tattoos on the front and back with a red hoodie with black serpents running the length of it and my normal pants as well as a hat with a replica of my tattoo on it and a bandana around my face with my tattoos design on it, the whole look was completed by a pair of sunglasses with red lens and black rims.

As I walked into the classroom the students led by Nodoka stood and bowed to me and Negi. I didn't waste anytime as I quickly silenced the class and announced to the class,"Okay the big test is coming up if any of you don't feel prepared please come see me after class."

After the annoucement I began to review all the subjects we had gone over since I got here and what they had been taught by Takamichi before I came.

Several students stayed after to talk as expected most of them were the baka rangers, so I figured I needed to get to the place I was instructed had the necicary thing to teach them by Yue. When we arived at library island we were me with dozens of traps. We finally reached two masive doors and on pure instinct I summoned my pistols and set them in my hoodie pockets. When the door opened I saw a stone statue and word tiles on the floor and figured it was just a test so I let the students stumbly onto it and take the challenge, but when Asuna and Makie made a mistake the stone statue took the floor out from under us and we fall into a water basin under the library.


	4. Departure

**A.N. Sorry about the wait I got caught up in weight training.. .Hey here's the new chapter so shut the hell up and read it. Just kidding well here's the chapter enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.**

…... I watched the terrified faces of my students as well as Negi as we fell straight down in to the hole. Luckily there was a pool of water at the bottom and nobody got hurt from the fall except me because for some reason I fell onto a cement floor.

I stood up a little dazed from smashing my head into a floor from a massive fall. As I got my bearings back I realized that the girls were standing over me with a worried look in their eyes till I just stood up and walked over to a grass spot and did the most sensible thing, I took a nap.

My peaceful nap was interrupted by a screaming Negi shortly after it began. I decided I might as well go check on him since I'm up, so I walked towards where the scream originated and found three naked girls and one flustered ten year old. It would have been the perfect moment except that they noticed me when a jet stream of blood rocked out of my nose and into the water. I could tell I had scared the shit out of them when I heard Makie scream out."Holy shit there blood in the water whose is it!"

Kei and Kaede just simple followed the blood trail to find a very pale me with blood gushing out my nose and a crooked smile on my face. Just then I felt a powerful feeling surge off the girls at first I thought what I felt was killer intent but realized it was lust.

"Whoa now remember I'm the teacher so.." I didn't even get the words out my mouth before they had grabbed and stripped mew before throwing me into the water. They charged me like a pack of wolves, but I dove under the water and swam off to a separate pool of water.

"Shit can't I catch a break why does every single girl here try to molest me when they get the chance." I screamed to myself or so I thought as I heard a quite splash come from behind me. I turned to she a naked Asuna doing the back stroke heading for me. I cussed who ever had made this happen because her head was heading straight for in between my legs and lil' Jack was acting up from the view.

I couldn't move without her looking up from the noise so I just stood there looking down into the water. She finally reached me and saw lil'Jack, so of course she screamed."Get away from me you pervert." She screamed before standing up and kicking me in a very sensitive region. I fell straight to my knees clutching my balls in pain fro Asuna's kick before I managed to get the wing back in my lungs and stood up looking her dead in the eye before I spoke. "Damn what I wrong with you you don't just kick a dude in the dick without having a good reason to." "I did you were standing there watching me bathe." "No I wasn't I just escaped being molested by your classmates and just happened to end up here." We continued yelling until I noticed her constantly cutting her eyes down the I felt the draft running between my and quickly said."Let's go get some clothes, and I'll help you study okay." "Fine."

…...As we sat in the clearing, I stood under a tree that seemed to live off the artificial light in the chasm.

"Hey, would you mind if I played my guitar while you study?" I asked bored from the lack of stimulation.

"No, by all means please play I didn't know you played guitar."

"Yeah it's a little thing I picked up along the way."

I climbed a tree and took my guitar case down before resuming my spot on the ground. I took out my old acoustic and began tuning it to the perfected notes I needed for the song I was about to play. I strummed a few lines before starting to sing with out even realizing it.

…...

**First song I learned to play don't own it but I don't know who does, and every part besides the lines that end in souls bowls and years were made by me.**

**We're just two lost souls **

**livin in a fish bowl**

**year after year**

**and you don't hear**

**what I've got to say**

**so you will pay**

**with your life**

**by my knife**

**cause we're just two lost souls **

**livin in a fish bowl**

**year after year**

**And when I die **

**you wont cry**

**now I'm burning up**

**and I'm breaking down**

**but your not around.**

**To see me bleed **

**is what you need**

**so at my discretion**

**you can cure your self-obsession**

**now for this one time**

**you get back in line**

**so a tear you will shed**

**when I lie dead**

**at your feet**

**broken and beat**

**but even as you cry**

**with one breath I shall die.**

…**...**

Asuna at some point had snuggled up next to me during the song and fell asleep by the sixth verse and by the eleventh the whole class had gathered around and by the eighteenth every one had fallen asleep around me. I decided what the hell and nodded off myself. I woke before Asuna and saw the class had already left the clearing. I also noticed that Asuna had been using my lap as a pillow while she slept. Ah, she would kill me if she saw this, so I moved her off my lap but as I lifted her head she opened her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Good morning to you to. Well you see you fell asleep and used my lap as a pillow and I was just moving you off so I could get up and wake you."

Remembering the events that occurred shortly before she looked at me with a very worried and sad face. "What happened to you to make you play such sad and depressing music?"

"Nothing it's just a song I learned."As I spoke my eyes gained a faraway look. She could tell I was lying but decided not to push the matter. I packed my bag as she did the same and slung my guitar case over my shoulder when we heard a scream come from the bathing pools.

"That's Makie lets go."

We arrived to see the stone golem back holding Makie and Negi in his had while Kaede and Ku Fei attacked it to no effect. I noticed the black band where Negi had sealed his magic so I couldn't be angry.

I reached into my coat and pulled out Judgment and Salvation.

"Get down and away from it, run to the elevator I'll take care of this."

The students complied, Kaede and Ku freeing Negi and Makie as soon as they rounded the corner I shot the golem in both its shoulders blowing its arms off and ran with it in close pursuit. As I reached the elevators I was greeted by the sight of my students in their underwear trying to make the elevator go, but it was overloaded and was beyond its capacity.

"Jack watch out that thing's behind you." Makie cried out seeing the golem bearing down on me. I simply turned to face it and blew its head off with a single shot. I turned and walked over to the girls to check if they were all unharmed, they were.

"Wow Jack that was awesome where did you get those guns they seem extremely powerful?"

"They were my fathers he gave them to me for my birthday." 'My third birth day to be exact but they didn't need to know that.

"So whats the problem with the elevator?"

"There's to many of us and it can't return after it goes up."

"Okay not a problem how many floors down are we."

"According to this book of knowledge were about one hundred seventy-five stories down."said Yue.

"That's not a problem look I need you all to shut this door and get down I mess with some wires and have it send you up fast so stay low."

Of course Asuna has to interject."What aren't you coming?"

"Don't worry about me just go to the school with Negi and pass I can get to the top another way." Before she could argue I gripped the doors lightly still denting the and jammed them shut.

I bent over and wedged my pinkie between the elevator and floor and lifted forcing the elevator to go rocketing up to the surface. With them gone I removed my shirt, jacket, and hoodie. Standing still I gathered some power into my back as the skin tore massive black and red bat wings sprouted from my back. I jumped up into the air and took off ascending though the hole we had came through.

I reached the top before they did surprising them as they walked out of the elevator that had now imbedded its top in the top of the shaft. I motioned to them and they all followed without question but I knew there would be plenty of questions later about how I got back before them. We reached the school just as the exam was starting so the girls had to go to a separate room to take the test. As the final band come of of Negi he used a flower from it and cast a spell to energize them and let them focus on their task.

…...After they had taken the test due to a mistake made bye the head master Negi thought he was going to have to leave, but as he was walking out the door I stopped him.

"Listen little mage stay and wait that's not all the scores they're re-tallying them, we'll win have faith in them."

"How did you know I was a mage, Jack?"

"Because you idiot I use magic too, not the same kind mines stronger than any thing you can do and more complex."

We stood in the hall waiting Negi still on the brink of crying, but the intercom beeped. "Due to a mistake made by the headmaster the rankings were incorrect in first place is actually 3-A."

Negi looked relieved at the fact, but I just leaned against the wall smirking.

"I guess I'll see you again next year little mage."

"Yes, you will I'm not giving up on my dream."

After that the class showed up and we had an end of the year party. During the party I pulled Asuna to the side.

"I know that you saw what Negi can do when he helped Nodoka."

"I have no idea what your talking I never saw Negi use magic."  
"I never said anything about magic now where could you get that idea from huh Asuna."

She hung her head in defeat at being out witted by me.

"Look I've got to tell you this," I wearily paused", I'm kinda like Negi, I use magic but not like his mines stronger and more purposeful I can use the type of magic Negi does but I don't. Look I promise I'll explain everything when I get back from the break."

"You better if you don't I'm liable to break up with you."

"I promise. Oh, by the way I got a few more girlfriends."

"Just how many is a few to you?"

"Well there's Mana, Chiziru, Kaede, Makie, Evangeline, Ayaka, Kazumi, and Yuna."

"Your a god damn man whore, you pervert."

"No I'm their simply people I care for and wish to protect same as I do you."

"Well I could get along with all of them except Ayaka."

"I know you two fight, but your close friends even I can see that."

She started to deny it but she realized it wouldn't help the matter.

"Look I'll tell you everything just wait until next year after I go speak with my father."

"Just who is your father, I mean you don't talk about him whats his name."

"His name is Lucian D. Ripper."

"Oh, that's a very original name, by the way whats the D. stand for it's in both your names?"

"The D. stands for the Latin word _**Daemonis, **_it's sort of a family trait to have that as your middle name."

…...

After my conversation with Asuna I walked over to Mana and Kaede.

"Hey, look I'm going to my father's over the break and I want to know if you two will come with me to his house." My voice didn't convey the desperateness of the matter if I didn't bring them my father would never shut up.

"Sure, we'll come it will be nice to see your father again." Mana answered for the both of them.

"Excuse me Jack, but just who is your father?"Kaede asked with a puzzled expression.

"Well you'll call him Mr. Ripper, but he's known as Lucifer, Satan, Beelzebub, Asmodeus, and Mammon." I sweat dropped at the pause after the words escaped my mouth before Kaede exploded.

"What the hell you dad the fucking devil."

"Yes which makes me the Prince of Damnation and you my princesses." I deadpanned."God, if this goes bad I'll kill you." she threatened."Wait doesn't that make you immortal?" Kaede questioned. "Yes but not for another three years then I'll stop aging and if you all agree I'll make you immortal too."

"Just be glad he'll be in his human form for my visit."

On that note I left but was pulled to the side by Asakura.

"I saw what you did while you were talking to Kaede back then but I couldn't tell what you were saying the camera didn't pick up sound."

"Well then I guess I have to tell you. I'm actually a government operative sent here to guard the school using the latest technology which is what you saw." It was a lie, but it was a good one and she believed it for now. I continued on my way till Ayaka grabbed me and handed me a shot glass of a drink. "Here drink it's sweet sake." she said offering me the bottle which I took and drank in a single motion."Man that was weak don't you have any good drinks." She looked at me shocked by my actions but still answered."No we can't have any thing stronger than that here." Now it was my turn to be the shocked one I looked at her for a moment before walking to my desk. I opened the locked cabinet at the bottom with my skeleton key before removing a massive bottle from the drawer."Gather round and every one bring a glass." The whole class came after hearing me yell. "Let this be a warning, if you snitch I hope you can hide from the devil cause if you can't I'll find you." That statement earned me a few confused and scared looks from the class."This is a very strong drink, it's vodka from Moscow, Russia, the best and most expensive brand of vodka called "Snow Blood" drink slowly or you'll burn your throat." I poured each a shot glass full and watched the girls take a sip of the most expensive alcohol they'll every taste. Some of them coughed and held their throats while others simply drank with no problems.

"So who enjoyed the drink?" Most of them raised their hands."Good now let me show you how your supposed to do it." I then lifted the massive bottle which probably still held three gallons and tilted it and my head back allowing all the vodka to run down my throat."That's how you drink." The class looked at me amazed at the way I had drank the whole bottle with out hurting my throat.

…..."Now on to a more serious matter." My solemn tone resonated through out the class. They all turned to look at me except for one sitting in the back of the class. "I won't be teaching you as of next year, Negi will be taking over the class." They looked at me with sorrow in their eyes and a few started crying, even Kaede's eyes widened at my words."You can't leave us your the best teacher we've had." Makie voiced the thoughts of the whole class.

"Hold up, who said anything about leaving, I'm not going I'm just not teaching."Again Makie voiced the classes thought for them."So what will you do?" I paused for a moment before speaking. "Starting next year I'll be a student of class 3-A because I actually need a degree to teach so I'm taking online courses for high school and college but I'm taking the actual middle school course so that I can stay."The joy I so loved to see returned to my students eyes after hearing my statement."All of you just stay as you are I'll be leaving for the first half of the break, but I'll be back for the second half."As the students started discussing the nature of my trip, I slipped out of the party with Mana and Kaede."Okay now don't be confused but when we get there there will be a lot of versions of me because when I travel dimensions a separate version is created to stay behind, and at this meeting we share abilities so we all know each others abilities and the thing they've I automatically learn and can use."Looks of surprise spread across their faces as I spoke."Now let us depart, _Domine Deus tenebris temporis spatium victor nobis transitum." _As I finished the chant a portal opened and sucked us in.

…...AN: Hope you liked the chapter please review, and read a fan fic called Shinobi on the High Seas. Angelico out


	5. Welcome to Hell

**A.N. Sorry about the time between updates I've been caught up reading this fic called Dragonslayer. I've added background music but it will be new music by different artists. So here we go Chapter 5: Welcome To Hell.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or storylines mentioned I only own Jack and his dad**

…**...Insert Bad Meets Evil-Welcome to Hell.**

After we fell out of the portal onto the slate floor, I looked around the room seeing multiple versions of myself standing there in the room with two women each."All have arrived it is time for the ability transfer."Called an older version standing next two a blond and pinkete.

All of the versions immediately came together to form a circle in the room. Each pulled a long black knife and slit their palms allowing the blood to flow freely before placing their palms together letting the blood travel between ourselves before transferring it to the original who had yet to arrive in the room.

"So what was the whole blood ritual about?"Questioned Mana as I returned."That is what allows us to share abilities that we've seen and learned between the multiple versions as well as the original who resides in the next room." As the thunderous footsteps brought me out of the conversation, I walked to a gathering setting at the foot of the obsidian stairs."The original is coming do as we do and after he comes the other versions shall leave as will I but you will stay as the originals guest until he returns you to us."

**Insert Thousand Foot Krutch- Courtesy Call.**

At that moment immense pressure filled the room, forcing all the rooms occupants to their knees. As the massive slate doors opened the original Jack D. Ripper stood there, The Jack D. Ripper who had destroyed a Marine island and defeated a living god. He held so much power that each version was limited to 1% of his maximum power when suppressed by his seals. The appearance difference was notable due to the original being 12ft 4in tall and looked absolutely ripped as though he could hold the world in a single hand. He wore the same outfit as the others but his demeanor was not as comforting as the others he had an aura about him that sent chills down your spine. He had eyes that told of thousands of wars and of the countless deaths he had seen. As the original quit walking the pressure died down.

**Original P.O.V.**

"You have all done as I asked you may depart from this place." I said in a voice that sounded as an angels but held all the violence of hell. Each version gradually returned to their respective dimension, taking only long enough time to tell their companions to stay here with me. After they had all left I finally spoke the change in my tone obvious."Thank god their gone now I can drop the whole serious act I've got to put on when they come, Lets eat, follow me."I said walking towards the dining hall. I opened the door to see my father cloaked in a robe of flames in his half-demon form."Really you just have to show off don't you dad." I said looking at my father who still had the appearance of a twenty year old man with black hair and red eyes, standing at 24ft 8in tall with massive horns like those of a bull growing out of his head."Yes I do you should to, change into your half form." He said in the same tone I had used."No I think I'll stay this way while their here." I said gesturing to the girls."Quit being a pussy and do it or I'll force you to."My father commanded."Fine you asshole."

As the words escaped my mouth black flames rose up from my feet and engulfed my form blocking me from view. They only saw my shadow as my form began to shift from a normal 15 year-old into my demonic form. First my hair lengthened, and my teeth sharpened and grew until the would rival a blade, My muscle mass doubled from it already excessive size, finally horns tore through my scalp and grew to a fourth of my height not like my fathers but resembled those of my kishin brother Tenmei. I held my eyes shut as the flames died down.

**Insert Imagine Dragons-Demons**

The girls looked upon me in shock that I had been hiding such a thing from them. Of course my father just has to push it though."Better, but you can't keep your eyes shut forever, open them now."His tone only changing for the last three words."Watch me I don't have to do what you say."He was next to me and forcing my eyes open before I knew it. After a short fight, he got them open revealing two differently colored eyes. One was red with three coma looking symbols swarming around it, the other was purple with rings running through the whole eye, but both had the distinctive black flames flowing within them.

"Lets just get this over with they need to go home." annoyance found its way into my voice. We sat down to eat, the massive table filled with every kind of food imaginable. I sat opposite to my father with about twenty people in between us. The whole thing was enchanted to serve itself as someone wanted a dish, so naturally I was surrounded by the foods of southern America; biscuits, fried chicken and pork chops, mashed potatoes, and gravy. I finished about five minutes later having consumed enough food to feed a small African country for a year or so.

I sat waiting for everyone else to finish and looked around the room seeing people I recognized from past gatherings and trips when I personally went there was Sakura, Ino, Moka, Koko, Nami, Lucy Robin, Rangiku, and Rukia." Okay, for the sake of the two new ones,"I said gesturing to Mana and Kaede.,"all of you have a version of me with you because I create one for each dimension, and as you all know I go to each dimension personally at some point so now I will go to their dimension and their version will take my place here for a while."

Several stood and looked at me as though I was insane. "W.T.F you really expect you to believe that this can be easily done and it can actually be done?" Was chorused by the room occupants." No I don' expect you to believe it is easily done, but all of you have seen what I can do at 1% what do you think I can do at 100%." I retorted in anger. "In fact I have more power than every one in your worlds combined I outclass you all in power and some of you realize it but a few of you don't." Sure I sounded obnoxious but it was true. "If I didn't wear these limiters you would all by killed by being in my presence, here take a look at what hard work gets you." I said tearing off my upper clothing revealing the hundreds of holy locks, rosaries, crucifixes, and the seals on my chest, arms, and stomach. Black and red being the constant theme in the restraints.

Moka and Koko were the only ones to realize just how much power each of those held back and giving the fact I was wearing hundreds and I still had this much power spoke volumes of strength.

My father ran and put me in a full body lock keeping me from flying into a rage and attacking them."Let go of me you bastard let me show them why they should fear me." The malice in my voice growing with every word spoken."Son think about what your doing before you do something you regret." His unusually serious tone showing me the reality of how my actions would effect me."Take me to the chamber so I can cool off in the vault." My voice holding concern for those around me.

Keeping a firm grip on me my father dragged me down the hall to my room which we nicknamed the "Chamber" because of its sturdiness and the fact that was the room I was locked in when I was raging. My room was mostly black save for the red patterns on the ceiling and walls as well as the black bed that stretched wall to wall in the massive room which was covered in blood red silk sheets. There were no other furnishings besides a massive vault that was of course black and red.

I turned to the girls who had followed us form the dining room."I'm going in to the vault no matter what you hear don't open that door, your life may depend on it." My tone hollow holding no emotion."The only thing I can say for certain is that if you open that door you won't like what you see."Warning found its way into my voice." You can all lay on the bed I'll be back and I'll play you all a song when I do." On that note I made my way to the vault door effortlessly opening it just enough to let myself through without giving the occupants a glimpse of the inside before walking in and shutting it.

**Mana's P.O.V**

We all did as Jack asked and walked over to the bed. Two girls who I had yet to meet sat next to me, one with bright orange hair wearing a tank top and jeans seeming older than us, but then again this Jack looked older, the other was a girl wearing a school uniform with waist length pink hair. I was first greeted by the pinkete. "Hello my name is Moka, pleasure to meet you."Then the older woman spoke up. "Hey my name is Nami." I waited until both had introduced themselves before speaking. "Hell my name is Mana."

There was a short silence that was broken by the newly identified Nami. "So how did you two meet Jack?" She asked not liking the silence. "Well I've known him since we were children but we were separated when he went off to another dimension with his brother when he was eight." I answered truthfully. "I met him this year when I ran him over with my bike before the freshman orientation." Said Moka."Well that was interesting I wouldn't think a wanted pirate would be teaching or going to school, anyway I met him while I was stealing a map from a marine base."Said Nami casually as if that was normal. Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of music being played coming from the vault.

**Insert Metallica-Anesthesia (While Pulling Teeth)**

"Do you hear that?" Questioned Nami. We stood and walked to the vault the sound becoming clearer as we got closer, Jack was either in there playing a bass solo or listening to one. "Hey, all of you come here listen to this." Nami said to the rest of the girls in the room. They all came to the vault to listen to Jack's bass solo."Wow, I've heard him play acoustic but I didn't know he could play bass too."Spoke Moka's sister Koko."Come on lets open it." said Ino. At first just a few of them tried but found it to great a feat all the while the music quietened. Finally all of them pushed and the vault slid open enough for them to go into the vault.

Once in side they saw four Jacks; one was playing a drum set, one played a bass guitar, another played a lead guitar and the last playing an acoustic guitar and had a mic in front of him so probably sang. They sat down to listen The Jacks not having noticed them entering. As the bass solo ended they started another song this one with lyrics.

**Billy Talent-Rusted From The Rain.**

**I stumble through the wreckage, rusted from the rain  
There's nothing left to salvage, no-one left to blame  
Among the broken mirrors, I don't look the same  
I'm rusted from the rain, I'm rusted from the rain**

Dissect me 'til my blood runs down into the drain  
My bitter heart is pumping oil into my veins  
I'm nothing but a tin man, don't feel any pain  
I don't feel any pain, I don't feel any pain,  
I'm rusted from the rain

Go on... crush me like a flower, rusted from the rain  
Come on... strip me of my powers, beat me with your chains  
And if... I'm the King of cowards, you're the Queen of pain  
I'm rusted from the rain, I'm rusted from the rain

You hung me like a picture, now I'm just a frame  
I used to be your lap dog, now I'm just a stray  
Shackled in a graveyard, left here to decay  
Left here to decay, left here to decay,  
I'm rusted from the rain

Go on... crush me like a flower, rusted from the rain  
Come on... strip me of my powers, beat me with your chains  
And if... I'm the King of cowards, you're the Queen of pain  
I'm rusted from the rain, I'm rusted from the rain,  
I'm rusted from the rain

Go on... crush me like a flower, rusted from the rain  
Come on... strip me of my powers, beat me with your chains  
And if... I'm the King of cowards, you're the Queen of pain  
I'm rusted from the rain, I'm rusted from the rain

Go on... crush me like a flower, rusted from the rain  
Come on... strip me of my powers, beat me with your chains  
And if... I'm the King of cowards, you're the Queen of pain  
I'm rusted from the rain, I'm rusted from the rain,

Oh the sun will shine again, I'm rusted from the rain,  
Well rusted from the rain, oh the sun will shine again,  
Well rusted from the rain.

…...**Jack's P.O.V**

As we finished the song I looked up to see all the girls there sitting on the floor watching and listening with sorrow in their eyes. "Why did you come in here I told you not to?" As I spoke black flames fell from my eyes like tears."We heard you playing and wanted to hear you better."Moka answered for the whole group."I told you not to come in so you wouldn't see this weak pathetic excuse for a demon crying,"I spoke the black flames ceasing to fall from my eyes.",but I guess I should have known you all care to much for me to not check one me."A smile came across my face, a genuine smile not those wolfish grins but a real smile.

"Who are you singing about when you sing those depressing songs?" Mana voiced the question on everyone's mind because they had all heard him play a song like the one he had just played."My mother if you must know she treats me as trash because I'm not as etiquette as my brother and I don't live up to her standards as a politician, because on the one negotiation she sent me on I beat and killed the ambassador's bodyguards before threatening him and killing him because he insulted my father." I spoke with a mixture of sadness and anger in my voice."So anyway what song would you like to hear since I promised you all one." There were several different songs named so I had to chose for them. "I know what to play for you, this song defines what goes on in my mind every waking second." All my clones picked up their respective instrument except I took the lead guitar and the clone pulled a keyboard/soundboard from a pile and all of them produced mics on stands as we began to play.

**Thousand Foot Krutch-War of Change**

**It's a truth that in love and war,  
World's collide and hearts get broken,  
I want to live like I know I'm dying,  
Take up my cross, not be afraid**

_**[Chorus]**_**  
Is it true what they say, that words are weapons?  
And if it is,then everybody best stop steppin',  
Cause I got ten in my pocket that'll bend ya locket,  
I'm tired of all these rockers sayin' come with me,  
Wait, it's just about to break, its more than I can take,  
Everything's about to change,  
I feel it in my veins, its not going away,  
Everything's about to change.**

It creeps in like a thief in the night,  
Without a sign, without a warning,  
But we are ready and prepared to fight,  
Raise up your swords, don't be afraid,

_**[Chorus]**_****

This is a warning, like it or not,  
I break down, like a record spinning,  
Gotta get up,  
So back off,  
This is a warning, like it or not,  
I'm tired of listenin', I'm warning you, don't try to get up,

There's a war going on inside of me tonight (don't be afraid)_**[x2]**_****

Wait, it's just about to break, its more than I can take,  
Everything's about to change,  
I feel it in my veins, its not going away,  
Everything's about to change,  
It's just about to break, its more than I can take,  
Everything's about to change,  
I feel it in my veins, its not going away,  
Everything's about to change.

…**...**As we finished the girls screamed for an encore and cheered."Fine but this is the last one,"I spoke enjoying the fact that they loved my music so much.",but some of you may not find this one as much as a nice polite song as the other so I hope your fine with profanity, this is one I preform in a dimension where I've got five of me as a boy band."

**Hollywood ****Undead-California **

**Get, get, get drunk lets  
Get, get, get drunk lets  
Get, get, get drunk lets  
Get, get, get...**

California show me love  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California throw it up  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California show me love  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California, so high we'll ride all night

Comin' straight outta Cali (what?!)  
The 818 valley (what?!)  
323! Fuckin' horse night alley  
And from Highland to Clayton, all these bitches are hatin'  
'Cause the shit that we're saying, is the shit that they're playin'  
If we don't make it we'll take it  
If ain't real then we'll fake it  
Open your mouth and I'll break it; don't give a fuck it you hate it!  
We're looking for the 6 chicks, down with the 6 dicks  
Rollin' all day, gettin' buzzed its ridiculous  
Horny like the sickness  
Quickies with the quickness  
Pussy like its business  
Work it like its fitness  
Listen while I spit this, gamin' all these bitches  
Now I'm gonna hit this, and fuck until I'm dickless!

California show me love  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California throw it up  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California show me love  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California, so high we'll ride all night

Let's get girls in the front and the sluts in the back  
Let's push 'em all together and put 'em on our laps  
Alcohol and drugs and California love  
They got me ready to party; all this weed and Bacardi  
From the north to the south, this state's all about  
Silicon lips and all the fake tits!  
California girls; best in the world  
Best in the back seat; so lets get fuckin' nasty!  
I'm a pirate on the streets of C-California  
Movin' and cruisin', we're boozin' all night to the mornin'  
So from dust 'till dawn, you know Undead is always on  
Hit it once like a bong  
Hit it twice and then I'm gone!

California show me love  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California throw it up  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California show me love  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California, all night 'till the morning

You don't wanna step on us, we leave the club fucked up  
Come on down and say "What's up?"  
Don't front 'cause I ain't buzzed  
Johnny's here to fuck you up  
JDOG pass the 40 up  
You know I'll be here all night  
And Undead 'till the day we die

California show me love  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California throw it up  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California show me love  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
California, all night 'till the morning

Get, get, get drunk let's  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
Get, get, get, drunk let's  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up  
Get, get, get, drunk let's  
Get buzzed; let's get fucked up

California, so high we'll ride all nigh**t.**

…..."Can't say I didn't warn you about language." I said looking at the girls who were both blushing and cheering from the song with the exception of a few passed out from a nose bleed."Come on lets head to bed." As all the girls exited I stepped out of the vault and effortlessly closed it with a flick of my wrist."How the hell can you do that it took all of us just to open it slightly, and some of us have super strength."Koko questioned."Well giving the fact that I've been lifting weights since I was two and I constantly wear weights that increase as I grow used to the weight the already have which are already at five hundred thousand tons, so it's only natural I would be stronger since that weight is on each arm, leg, and on my head." All I got in response was crazed looks."How is that even possible?" Koko said becoming frustrated by the ever growing gap in strength.

"Don't worry about it I'll try to show you the prospects of it when you head back I'll tell your version to teach you."I said trying to calm her."Now lets just go to bed." I said drowsy from playing the music. We all climbed into the massive bed with Nami and Mana using my arms as pillows while Moka lied on my chest. Now this is why life has meaning because if you play it right you can have dozens of women in bed with you at once.

…...When I woke the next morning I noticed none of the girls had woke up yet, also that at some point in the night they had all piled up on me and I was buried under a mass of flesh. Well guess I got to wake them up or I'll never get up. I managed to get my arms in front of and shifted back into my human form keeping my height though."Get up before the hell hounds show up!" I screamed shocking the girls causing them all to get up and run to the wall farthest from the door.

"Why did you all jump I was just warning you cause they jump?"I spoke with a mocking tone."Any thing you think of as not frightening usually means that it's massive and deadly, like those sea kings we ran into in the calm belt." Nami referenced a time when I had blown apart a sea serpent the size of a skyscraper."If you thought those were big you should see Porkchop and Levine." As if on cue two massive dogs burst into the room, each ones' shoulders reached at least sixteen feet, and their fur, which didn't was jet black and blood red flames streaked across their fur accenting their red eyes. The dogs rushed me and jumped clearing the whole distance in a single bound. The started licking me and I petted them while the girls sat in the corner watching us.

"Porkchop, Levine, go play with daddy's girlfriends." As soon as they heard the command they ran over two the girls and began to slobber all over them causing a few to scream. A wolfish grin found its way onto my face as my dark laughter filled the room. As the girls grew accustomed to the dogs they began to enjoy playing with what was basically two massive pit bulldogs." I hope you enjoy them, Mana and Kaede, cause their coming with us back to your dimension." I said receiving a strange look from the two." And just where were you planing on keeping them?" Mana questioned with a tick mark forming on her head. "Simple they'll stay in the room with us." She looked at me like I was crazy."How do you expect to fit them into our dorm." She questioned holding back her rage."Like this." I snapped my fingers and the two massive pit bulls changed into two bull mastiffs with red streaks running through their black fur, and blue eyes. I felt killing intent fill the room."Why didn't you do that in the first place instead of scaring us?" The girls glared at me with malice in their eyes."Look at the time time for us to leave." I said grabbing the girls and running down the hall being followed by the rest. Once we reached the main hall I drew a long black serrated blade and traced a demonic rune for every dimension that we needed to travel to and positioned the girls on their respective rune."_**Qui diabolus inter homines transitum permittere regni partibus."**_ As I finished the chant all the girls were transported away leaving just me, Mana, and Kaede standing there with a portal open behind us. Then the version who was in Mana's dimension stepped out from the portal. "Well I'll see you in a year." He spoke before we fell into the portal fell through the dimensional boundary into their dimension.

-**A.N Hope you liked the chapter, my longest so far. Review do whatever but don't god damn flame.**

**Angelico out.**


	6. Damn He Got Big

**A.N. Well back and sleep deprived so lets get this thing going before I pass out. Warning there will be a lemon. Here's chapter 6, I think, Damn He Got Big.**

_**Disclaimer I own nothing besides Jack and an other OC I introduce when ever I feel like it. All other characters and canons belong to their respective owners so leave me the hell alone you can't sue me**_

XXX

Inside the dorm room belonging to Kaede and Mana a slight tear was present in the middle seeming to simply be a tear on whatever wall was faced by the observer but it was actually a tear in the dimensional fabric which the tore open allowing Me, Mana, and Kaede to fall back into the dimension.

"Well we're here." the sarcasm in my voice putting a tick mark on Mana's forehead."What the hell do you mean we're here you just sent us through a dimensional rip." Now it was my turn to gain a tick mark."I don't want to hear any complaints from you I can't believe you actually thought that weak version could be me." I walked out of the room not even bothering to wait for her response.'He didn't adjust his size, crap I hope he doesn't run into any of thew girls or we're in trouble.' was the only thing on Kaede's mind.

'How, how could she have thought that was me. I thought she knew me better than that.' I pulled myself from my own thoughts wondering what to do now that I was here, sure a month had passed here so they would be expecting me. I guess I should go see if I can find anyone. I walked down the hallway of the dorms to Asuna's room, stopping and knocking. I was surprised when Negi opened the door and stared at my knee caps which he just happened to be level with.

He did the only thing he could at the moment. "Asuna help there's a giant trying to eat me!" Asuna heard his wailing and came running out the dorm. "What are you yelling about now Neg..." She halted in her sentence when she came face to face with my legs.

Me being the oblivious dense person I was acted normally "Sup Asuna ya miss me?" She looked at my legs nervously scared to look up at the face of the giant in front of her."Sorry do I know you mister?" She rubbed her hands together nervously."I'm actually hurt that you can't even remember the guy your dating." At those words she looked up at my face."Jack." She spoke hesitantly."Duh who else are you dating."

She brought me into a very awkward hug seeing as she was crotch height so I lifted her up to my chest."Look Jack about that it was just to sudden and I don't think I can be with you right now because I have feelings for Takahata-sensei." She looked at me apologetically causing me to hold her tighter."It's fine do what you feel is right just know that I will always be here for you if you need me."

**_Cough, Cough_**. Negi just had to ruin the moment."Well I'll see y'all later, bye Asuna, Negi, tell Konoka I said hi."I proceeded to walk out of the dorms and walk into the wood planning on visiting Eva.

**Back with Asuna**

"Wait Negi was Jack always so tall?" The boy looked up from his book after hearing his name."No I believe he was only half his current height at the party." They both returned to their previous occupations before the fact hit them that Jack had doubled in height in just a month**."What!"**

**Back with Jack.**

_**'Achoo'**_ "I guess someone must be talking about me." I mumbled to my self before continuing down the path to Eva's cottage. I was nearing the house when I noticed a curtain swish which was a tell tell sign that some one was watching my approach. 'Well it's either Eva or Chachamaru so I should be fine.' I stepped up to the door and went to knock but it suddenly burst open allowing Eva to jump on to me in an attempt to bite me, but I took advantage of the only power besides magic I would be using in this dimension.

I just loved it for it's properties, the previously dubbed black light virus had mutated inside of my demonic body changing it into the Black Flame Virus.

I shifted the biomass that I was made of to the surface and hardened it forming a sinewy armor plating on my neck, causing her fangs to bump harmlessly against the now hardened flesh."Not today Eva you have to ask and since you didn't no blood for you." The mighty vampire pouted before standing and leading me into the house.

"You do realize you've doubled in height correct?" Eva questioned once the door was shut."Yeah I figured it out when Asuna hugged me, I also know of your plans to try to drain Negi's blood to release yourself from the seal Nagi put on you, so I came here to tell you I wont interfere with the matter also to ask you for something in return for me not interfering."

The look of shock that passed across her face was priceless good thing I had a photographic memory cause Al would love to see this."So what does the mighty Jack want in return for this?"She tried to be seductive about it but I really wasn't in the mood for another night of loli fun."I would like you to preform a pactio with me." I couldn't resist the urge so I pulled out my I pod and took a picture of her shacked face before sending it to Al."Alright I accept your terms when do you want to preform the pactio." I pretended to think it over for a second before answering flatly."Now."

Eva called Chachamaru into the room and had her draw up the circle required for a pactio. I lifted her up to my lips and went to kiss her gently, but she grabbed my head and forced me into a rough long kiss. The shined brightly for a minute before dieing down to reveal two cards laying on the ground. We each picked up the card on our respective sides mine having a picture of Eva in a black dress with a heart shaped pendent around her neck made from onyx with a J and E made of ruby interlocking in the center. The card with me on the other hand showed me in a black hooded outfit with red highlights that seemed made for stealth and speed. **A.N.(Assassin's Creed uniform)**The most distinct thing was the red bio-hazard symbols covering the outfit. Chachamaru instinctively made copy of each card and handed us each a copy of the one the other had. "Strange usually only one card is formed from a pactio I guess that means you have the potential to use magic." Eva broke the silence with a blush steadily spreading across her face."Yeah I guess so I've got to go I'll see you when school starts back."

I walked out of the cottage and headed back towards my dorm intent on sleeping for a while, but remembered that I was going to need a source of money now that I wasn't working for the school so I opened a shadow door to the nearest city and made my way to the first record label I could find. I walked into an ally next to the label and created five copies of me before having them morph into the respective members of a band from the main Earth called Hollywood Undead I pulled six masks from a pocket dimension and handed them to the clones before walking into the label with them in pursuit. I walked straight up to the front desk telling the secretary that I needed to see the boss before she directed me to an elevator behind her that went straight to his office. I walked straight up to the manager and got his attention by snatching his phone out of his hand."Look we're here to sign a contract and make some money so how much are you gonna pay us." The manager looked at me with shock at the boldness of my statement."Well first young man I would like to know the name of your group and I would like to see a demonstration of your talent."

We walked to the instruments placed around the room and brought them to the center of his office.'This dude has no idea he is about to get three different performances from us.' The label head called in his executive and they sat on the sofas in the room."We are here to sign three contracts with you as three different bands which would you like to hear first; Hollywood Undead, Rammstein, or Disturbed." The older man seem to think for a moment before answering."Preform your audition for Rammstein the Disturbed then H.U."Thinking of a song I answered."Yes sir okay lets play Helden."

**Rammstein Feat. Apocalyptica Helden A.U.(Sung in German)**

_**German lyrics**_ _**Du**_ _**Könntest Du schwimmen**_ _**Wie Delphine**_ _**Delphine es tun**_ _**Niemand gibt uns eine Chance**_ _**Doch können wir siegen**_ _**Für immer und immer**_ _**Und wir sind dann Helden**_ _**Für einen Tag**_ _**Ich**_ _**Ich bin dann König**_ _**Und Du**_ _**Du Königin**_ _**Obwohl sie**_ _**Unschlagbar scheinen**_ _**Werden wir Helden**_ _**Für einen Tag**_ _**Wir sind dann wir**_ _**An diesem Tag**_ _**Ich**_ _**Ich glaub' das zu träumen**_ _**die Mauer**_ _**Im Rücken war kalt**_ _**Die Schüsse reissen die Luft**_ _**Doch wir küssen**_ _**Als ob nichts geschieht**_ _**Und die Scham fiel auf ihre Seite**_ _**Oh, wir können sie schlagen**_ _**Für alle Zeiten**_ _**Dann sind wir Helden**_ _**Nur diesen Tag**_ _**Dann sind wir Helden**_ _**Dann sind wir Helden**_ _**Dann sind wir Helden**_ _**Nur diesen Tag**_ _**Dann sind wir Helden **_**English Lyrics** **You** **You could swim** **Like dolphins** **Dolphins do it** **Nobody gives us a chance** **But we can triumph** **Always and always** **And we are then heroes** **For one day** **I** **I am then king** **And you** **You queen** **Although it** **Seem unbeatable** **We become heroes** **For one day** **We are then we** **On this day** **I** **I think about dreaming** **the wall** **In the back was cold** **The shots tear air** **But we kiss** **As if nothing happens** **And the shame fell on its side** **Oh, we can strike it** **For all times** **Then we are heroes** **Only this day** **Then we are heroes** **Then we are heroes** **Then we are heroes** **Only this day** **Then we are heroes** **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We shall sing the contract for Rammstein given that wonderful performance please continue." I bowed before choosing a song."Hear you should like this one, We'll play Down With the Sickness.

**Disturbed-"Down With The Sickness"**

**Can you feel that?  
Ah, shit**

Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
(Will you give in to me?)  
It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing in me  
(Will you give in to me?)

Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes  
Violently it changes (oh no)  
There is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon in me

_[Chorus:]_  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness_[x3]_  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me

I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel  
(Will you give in to me?)  
It seems that all that was good has died  
And is decaying in me  
(Will you give in to me?)

It seems you're having some trouble  
In dealing with these changes  
Living with these changes (oh no)  
The world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon in me

_[Chorus]_

(And when I dream)_[x4]_  
No mommy, don't do it again  
Don't do it again  
I'll be a good boy  
I'll be a good boy, I promise  
No mommy don't hit me  
Why did you have to hit me like that, mommy?  
Don't do it, you're hurting me  
Why did you have to be such a bitch  
Why don't you,  
Why don't you just fuck off and die  
Why can't you just fuck off and die  
Why can't you just leave here and die  
Never stick your hand in my face again bitch  
FUCK YOU  
I don't need this shit  
You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore  
How would you like to see how it feels mommy  
Here it comes, get ready to die

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**" So do we have that contract." The man looked at me dumbfounded by the ease of which we preformed but his gaze hardened." Yes now continue with the last audition." I laughed at his impatience and decided to shock him." Okay now this might be the most light hearted song ever so please smile when you hear it, It's called Bullet."

H**ollywood Undead-Bullet**

_[Chorus: Charlie Scene]_**  
**My legs are dangling off the edge,**  
**The bottom of the bottle is my only friend,**  
**I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone.**  
**My legs are dangling off the edge,**  
**A stomach full of pills didn't work again,**  
**I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone._[Verse 1: Charlie Scene]_**  
**Gone too far and yeah I'm gone again,**  
**It's gone on too long, tell you how it ends,**  
**I'm sitting on the edge with my 2 best friends,**  
**Ones a bottle of pills, ones a bottle of gin,**  
**I'm 20 stories up, yeah I'm up at the top,**  
**I'll polish off this bottle, now it's pushing me off,**  
**Asphalt to me has never looked so soft,**  
**I bet my momma found my letter, now shes calling the cops,**  
**I gotta take this opportunity before I miss it,**  
**'Cause now I hear the sirens and they're off in the distance,**  
**Believe me when I tell you that I've been persistent,**  
**'Cause I'm more scarred, more scarred than my wrist is,**  
**I've been trying too long, with too dull of a knife,**  
**But tonight I made sure that I sharpened it twice,**  
**I never bought a suit before in my life,**  
**But when you go to meet God, you know you wanna look nice._[Charlie Scene:]_**  
**So if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow, yeah I'll see you tomorrow._[Chorus: Charlie Scene]_**  
**My legs are dangling off the edge,**  
**The bottom of the bottle is my only friend,**  
**I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone,**  
**My legs are dangling off the edge,**  
**A stomach full of pills didn't work again,**  
**I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone._[Verse 2: Johnny 3 Tears]_**  
**We hit the sky, there goes the light, no more sun, why's it always night?**  
**When you can't sleep, well, you can't dream,**  
**When you can't dream, well, what's life mean?**  
**We feel a little pity, but don't empathize**  
**The old are getting older, watch a young man die,**  
**A Mother and a Son and someone you know, smile at each other and realize you don't,**  
**You don't know what happened to that kid you raised,**  
**What happened to the Father, who swore he'd stay?**  
**I didn't know 'cause you didn't say,**  
**Now Momma feels guilt, yeah Momma feels pain,**  
**When you were young, you never thought you'd die,**  
**Found that you could but too scared to try,**  
**You looked in the mirror and you said goodbye,**  
**Climb to the roof to see if you could fly._[Charlie Scene:]_**  
**So if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow, yeah I'll see you tomorrow._[Chorus: Charlie Scene]_**  
**My legs are dangling off the edge,**  
**The bottom of the bottle is my only friend,**  
**I think I'll slit my wrists again and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone,**  
**My legs are dangling off the edge,**  
**A stomach full of pills didn't work again,**  
**I'll put a bullet in my head and I'm gone, gone, gone, gone.I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky,**  
**Like a bird so high,**  
**Oh I might just try,**  
**I wish that I could fly, way up in the sky,**  
**Like a bird so high,**  
**Oh I might just try,**  
**Oh I might just try.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The whole label had been listening to the song and stood on their feet cheering, laughing, and crying."You have the deals please have your first album ready by the end of the year." I walked to his desk reaching into my jacket and pulled out a stack of CDs hear are all the albums post one from each each month starting today, see you."

I made my way out of the label office and walked down the street to a publishers office. I didn't even bother to ask and marched into the back office kicking the door in before shouting. "You shall publish these dirty adult novel." I held up the entire Icha-Icha set to emphasize my point. The short man behind the desk walked up took a book and read the first page before blood came gushing out of his nose he gave me a thumbs as I walked out leaving the books on his desk.

I made it back to campus and walked to the dorms. I pulled open the door to be greeted by Levine and Porkchop jumping at my legs in their puppy forms."Hey boys did ya miss me." I looked in the room and saw a mountain of tissues as well as two distinctive lumps on the futon. I slowly walked toward the futon dreading the conversation we were about to have, but it never came because they didn't wake so I grabbed the bottom of the futon and flipped its occupants off before laying down. Mana and Kaede tried to flip the futon after I had fallen asleep but they found it to great a task and simply slapped me."What the hell Look I'm sorry I over reacted okay I'm going to sleep wake me on the first day of school." With that I passed out not to wake up for some time.

_One Month Later_

I woke in the middle of the night the couch set a flames with my tears. I blew out the black flames and sat up remembering my dream only to be brought out of my thoughts by Mana's alarm going off I stood now fully awake and shifted into my normal outfit taking advantage of Alex's gift. I walked into the kitchen and checked the calender seeing that it was indeed the first day of school. I decided to be nice and cook breakfast so I opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs, a pack of sausage and some butter and milk. I scrambled the eggs, cooked the sausage and baked some biscuits with some flour I had found in the cabinet. Mana and Kaede woke to a wonderful smell filling their room. They walked into their kitchen to see mountains of eggs, sausage, and biscuits."Holy shit that's a lot of food!" I stepped out from behind the biscuits and stared at her. "Yeah it is now fix you a plate so that I can eat." they both fixed their plates and turned to eat before a slurping sound went through the room and the rest of the food disappeared into my stomach.

They both just kept eating. Once they finished and got ready I had one sit on each shoulder and I walked of to school taking massive strides.

We reached the train and barely managed to get into it causing to have to slouch so that I wouldn't hit my head on the ceiling. None of the occupants of the cars said anything most likely because they were staring at me shocked by my size. I heard music playing the car and it sounded so familiar but I wasn't quiet sure cause I could only faintly hear it so I walked towards the source of the sound and found three girls who who would be in my class sitting their singing along to a familiar song. "Hey Misa, Modaka, Sakurako where did you get that CD." The three cheerleaders looked up at me with questioning looks." Sorry mister but we don't know you and this is the a new CD to a new band called Hollywood Undead."I just looked at them for a moment before speaking again." You guys It's me, Jack I know it's Hollywood Undead after all I'm Funny Man." They looked at me in shock before they jumped up and hugged me." Jack we missed you, and wow you've grown a lot since we saw you."I smiled pleasantly at their reaction It was good to be missed for once." Yeah I guess I did but people grow I was already tall now I taller simple." They looked at me confused before Misa asked the question that was on all their minds. "So are you really Funny Man?" I looked them straight in the eyes before answering carefully."No I'm actually ally the people who make up Hollywood Undead they record me doing the different part and put it together in the sound booth but I'm also the lead singer for Disturbed and Rammstein." Their faces lite up at my word. "Jack you have to come with us next time we go to karaoke okay." I agreed to their proposal just before the doors opened and I picked up all five girls and sprinted to class stepping on a few guys.

We made it to class before every one thanks to my extremely long legs so every one just took a seat and I went to the back of the room and fell asleep in the seat next to Eva's chair. While I slept all the other students came in and crowded around my sleeping form unsure of who the massive boy in front of them was. I woke up and lifted my head up revealing my light goatee and mouth only because the hood's shadow covered the rest of my face. Class Rep. Spoke up taking the lead on the matter."Sir would you please tell us who you are and what your doing here?" I didn't so much as glance at her. "I have many names; Till Linderman, Funny Man, and David Draiman, but you know me as Jack D. Ripper." After the girls realized what I had just said they bombarded me with questions about where I had be and what I done, which I simply answered that I had been visiting my father. Luckily before anyone could ask about my growth in height Negi ran in and started class, but just as he was starting Shizuna walked in reminding us that all of us had to get our measurements taken and that I would be the one taking measurements because of my degree from Oxford I got over the summer. As we sat in the room after I had got everyone's' measurements Ayaka walked over to me insisting the she had to take my measurements because I was a student she lead me to the middle of the room and told me to get into my underwear so I complied, shocking many when they saw my scars and tattoos which in this form covered my torso, arms, and reached my jaw. After she allowed a few pictures to be taken she took my height 12ft 4in, my Body Fat Index which was nonexistent but when she went to take my weight they were actually shocked cause I pulled out a scale and stepped on it, and it said five hundred tons. Before Ayaka could say anything we heard news that Makie had passed out in the road, and all went to check on her. We found her unconscious in the infirmary I knew this was Eva's work but kept silent because of our agreement. Class went by fast I decided to tail Negi back to the dorms, but he followed Nodoka on her way to her dorm. I pulled out the pactio I had made with Eva and contacted her. "Hey Negi following Nodoka down Cherry Lane come and get him I'm going to sleep.

_**The Next Night**_

I sat atop the bridge watching Negi and Eva fight. I knew she had underestimated him when he blew her off the bridge. I felt a shift in the barrier signaling the reactivation of it. I jumped off the bridge and dived down towards Eva. Half-way my wings shot out of my shoulders and pointed towards the river. I shattered the sound barrier as she dropped I was past Negi who had jumped in a second and another second later Eva was in my arms while my wing beat against the air forcing us upwards. I dropped to the bridge causing cracks to spider web across the bridge. I set Eva down on the edge."Look you don't need to suck Negi's blood give me a little while and I'll remove the seal."See looked at me with hope in her eyes pleading for me to help her."Come on I'll take you home." I picked her up said my goodbyes to Negi and Asuna before taking to the air and flying straight to Eva's cottage.

I threw open the door and laid Eva in her bed. As I tried to stand up she rapped her arms around my neck and pulled me back down." Please lay with me just for tonight." I granted her request and got in the bed. As I laid their facing her back I couldn't help but breath in her scent I smelled like a field of roses in a rain of blood, so wonderful. Apparently I thought the last part aloud cause while I laid there I said."Wunderbar." She turned to me wide-eyed."Damit Sie wissen wie man sprechen Deutsch." I caught on to her little game and answered honestly."Natürlich bin ich Till Lindermann." She rolled over till she was on top of me. "So you are talented and handsome as well." She used a seductive tone to try to get under my clothes."You realize you hints aren't very subtle." She just smiled at me before she changed into her adult form.

**Warning Lemon**

She pulled off my jacket and hoodie before slowly unbuttoning my high collared shirt. She moved her hands down to my waist and in one fluid motion she removed both my pants and boxers, allowing my massive cock to fall out into her awaiting hand. She began to stroke it slowly getting faster until it was fully erect all 30in of it. She gently licked the head before sliding it into her mouth. She knew right away that she would have to deep throat me but that proved to be a challenge so I shrunk back down to the height of one of my versions and we set up for a 69. My tongue explored every part of her vagina while she pumped and sucked my cock. we both reached our climax at the same time causing our mouths to fill with the others juices. Me moved out of the 69 and I kissed her furiously our juices mixing within our mouths. She laid back down and I slowly slid into her before pounding her into her climax five times before I finally reached mine and released my seed deep inside of her.

**End Lemon**

We laid in the bed completely exhausted from our activities I turned over to look at her before I realized she had fallen asleep with a pleasant look on her face what I didn't notice however was the red flashing light coming from the camera Eva had set up in her dresser.

I laid there in her bed for a while before realizing what we had just done. A wolfish grin crossed my face as I pulled out my phone lifted up the blanket and took a picture of the position Eva was in for future black mail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**A.U. Well there you have it chapter six I think hope you guys liked it.**

**Angelico Out.**


End file.
